A fluid delivery device is a medical appliance which can achieve patient disease treatment by continuously infusing a drug into a patient. The fluid delivery device is widely used in the treatment of diabetes. The fluid delivery device continuously infuses insulin into a subcutaneous tissue of a patient based on a dosage required by the patient, so as to simulate the secretion function of the pancreas and to stabilize blood glucose of the patient. The fluid is usually stored in a pump base, and a conventional fluid delivery device usually infuses the fluid into a patient via a catheter/tube connected to the pump base. The catheter, when it is used, is an obstruction for the patient's activities. In order to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the conventional fluid delivery device, a tubeless fluid delivery device has been developed, which has a pump base stuck to the patient's body by a medical adhesive tape. However, in the above-mentioned tubeless fluid delivery device, the pump base is integrated in a box with a controller, and the box is a disposable medical appliance. Such a tubeless fluid delivery device has high costs. Furthermore, the existing fluid delivery device also has some shortages such as complicated operation, large size, large mass, and inconvenient wearing.
When diabetes patients are being treated by insulin infusion, they usually need to wear two sets of components, one is a glucose probe and another is an insulin delivery system. A glucose sensor of the glucose probe and an indwelling cannula of the insulin delivery system are required to be inserted into and implanted into the subcutaneous tissue of the patients. Considering the comfort level of the patients when they are wearing these components, the two components are both made of slender and soft medical polymer materials. Because of the special natures of the materials and the shapes of the two components, they both need to be put into the subcutaneous tissue of the patients with a help of a puncture needle with a certain rigidity to puncture the skin of the patients. Thereafter, the needle is pulled out, leaving the two components in the subcutaneous tissue. The glucose sensor and the indwelling cannula have similar processes of puncture and indwelling, and similar mechanical structures for realizing these processes. Moreover, the glucose sensor and the indwelling cannula are also the same in aspects such as action area on body, disposable using, aseptic production, etc. Therefore, a concept of “two in one” is introduced in the present disclosure, leading to a micro system which integrates the glucose probe and the insulin delivery system in one body and has effects of both glucose monitoring and insulin administration.